


Cafe Loey

by Oshimnida



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Student Byun Baekhyun, age gap but not too big, cafe owner park chanyeol, hopeless romantic chanyeol, theyre both a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimnida/pseuds/Oshimnida
Summary: Chanyeol met his soulmate.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Cafe Loey

In world where soulmate exists. Eyes turn blue of people who sees their soulmate for the first time.  
It was his mother who told Chanyeol this, being a curious kid he tends to ask things to his mom.

As he grows up he always dreams of meeting his soulmate. It'll be romantic like in the movies or novels. Time will stop. Everything will cease to exist for a moment except him and his soulmate. They'll have that magical spark when their eyes meet for the first time. Then he'll take his soulmate on a date and say corny jokes and stuff, and laugh together. Or maybe it'll be at a crowded place where they'll bump into each other. Their things will scatter then they'll have to pick it up and their hands will brush or they'll pick up the same thing and that spark will happen. 

You can say he was and is a hopeless romantic. He loves to daydream how he and his soulmate will meet but in his 28 years here on Earth he hadn't met his soulmate yet that's why he focuses on his cafe (for the meantime). 

He owns a cafe called Café Loey. Its located near the university making it a frequent spot for students to study or to hangout. He loves his cafe dearly. Its like his first born child and even thou its not needed, he checks and works 'part time' in his cafe everyday. He's lowkey hoping he'll meet his soulmate here.

It was a one fine morning. Everything is going well. The cafe is bustling yet not too crowded. He is manning the cashier and taking orders.

"I'll have Americano and red velvet cake pls"  
"Is that all? It'll be 10. 25$" He also doesn't forget to smile to his customer.  
"here"  
"I received exact amount. Please give us 3 minutes to prepare your order. Thank you." Chanyeol told the customer.  
"Next please."

"Hi can I have milk please? And strawberry cheesecake?"  
"Is that al-"  
When he looked up he was mesmerized it was his first time seeing the man. He was beautiful. And his eyes, His eyes turned blue?

Does this mean?  
The guy is his soulmate?

"Woah! Your eyes turned blue. " the cutie pointed out.  
"Blue eyes mean -"  
"soulmate" Chan added.

It is his soulmate. The person he's been waiting for. The person whom he'll spend his lifetime with. The person he's been wanting to meet. He's here. He's finally here.  
He didn't have to wait anymore. Without ado he introduced himself.  
"Hi, m-my soulmate. I-I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" He then gave the stranger or his soulmate his sht toothy grin.  
The stranger reciprocates his smile. 

'His smile is so cute just like him. Is this really my soulmate? What did I do in my former life to deserve this? Am I daydreaming again? I hope not and if I am please don't wake me up.' Chanyeol's soliloquy in his mind. Because of this he almost hadn't heard what his soulmate said if not for his God given amazing ears.

"Hi Im Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyunie" 

"Well Baekhyunie today's such a nice day just to spend alone. Do you have company?"

Chanyeol didn't know where the burst of confidence came from but he'll take it.

"Im completely alone. Would you like to be my company?"

Are they flirting? Really? At the counter? Where there are customers waiting in line? These thoughts seem to wake Chanyeol up and so he assigned one of his employee to take his place.

"Sure! Why not? I'd love to"  
He answered before leading Baekhyun to one of the vacant seats.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading my ugly work. It makes me happy knowing you read this. I hope you guys stay healthy and wash your hands frequently.


End file.
